Exam
by denayaira
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Naruto dipaksa mengikuti persiapan ujian a la Uchiha? ― Sasuke/Naruto. Shounen-ai, one shot, 2288 words. Sekuel 'Homework'. Special fic untuk kawan yang bakal ujian dalam waktu dekat ini! Read and review?


**Author's Note:**

Ini fanfic yang jadi sekuel nggak langsung dari '"Homework". Saya buat spesial untuk yang mau UN... padahal kalo mau UN belum tentu masih baca fanfic ya? XP -dilempar-

* * *

**Warning:**

Yaoi, atau BoyXBoy... Kalo nggak suka, jangan memaksakan diri untuk baca... =)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Apakah cerita Naruto Chapter 389 itu seperti ini: Kyuubi ekor 8 nggak bakal keluar, trus Naruto udah sekarat dibikin Pain, dan Sasuke muncul menyelamatkan?  
Eh? Tidak?  
Oh... Berarti Naruto memang bukan punya saya.

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

15.16. Hanya satu menit setelah bel pertanda pulang telah berdering. Langit masih biru, cahaya mentari juga masih terus bersinar hangat. Murid-murid kelas 2-1 SMA Konoha telah bersiap pulang ke rumah mereka, sang guru juga sudah berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Tapi, pria muda berambut perak itu tiba-tiba berhenti, tepat di pintu masuk.

"Oya, anak-anak…," ucap sang guru sambil tersenyum penuh arti di balik maskernya, "minggu depan ujian."

Pria single bernama Kakashi Hatake itupun meninggalkan ruangan yang sunyi senyap… sampai,

"HEEEEEH?!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru memecah keheningan dengan seruannya.

* * *

**_Naruto Fan fiction__ - 'Homework' Sequel_**

**Exam**

**

* * *

  
**

Malam belum lagi tiba, tapi langit telah memerah, menunggu sang mentari kembali ke peristirahatannya. Dua orang pemuda yang bertetangga, sedang berkumpul di kamar salah satu dari mereka. Sebuah meja berbentuk bulat berada di depan dua pemuda itu, lengkap dengan buku-buku yang terbuka di atasnya.

"Aaaargh! Kenapa di dunia ini musti ada ujian sih! Kenapa ujian lahir di dunia?! Siapa sih yang menciptakan ujian?!" seru pemuda berkaos oranye itu, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn, asal kau tahu saja, pekikanmu tidak akan menghentikan ujian," balas tetangga sekaligus pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, tetangga sekaligus pacar. Rumah mereka saling membelakangi. Bahkan, bukan cuma rumah, balkon kamar merekapun saling berhadapan. Kedua balkon hanya terpisah jarak semeter lebih, juga sebuah dinding yang justru sering dipijaki Naruto untuk bisa sampai ke kamar Sasuke dalam waktu pendek.

"Kau juga! Tes-nya 'kan masih beberapa hari lagi?! Kenapa kau menarikku untuk belajar bersama hari ini?! Mana 'main PS bersama' yang kau bilang itu?!" protes pemuda itu dengan tiga garis halus di pipi itu.

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke beralih dari buku-bukunya, menatap tanpa ekspresi pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Belajar untuk ujian sebaiknya mulai dilakukan minimal seminggu sebelum ujian itu," katanya, "dan aku terpaksa mengatasnamakan benda tidak berguna kesayanganmu untuk menarikmu ke sini. Lagipula, aku toh hanya membantu seorang Dobe yang langsung berteriak frustasi saat mendengar pengumuman ujian dari gurunya."

"Apa?!" seru Naruto sambil menatap tajam pemuda itu dengan mata biru langitnya, "Jangan remehkan aku, Teme! Begini-begini nilaiku tidak terlalu buruk, tahu!!"

"Tidak terlalu?" Sasuke membeo sebelum melanjutkan sambil memandang Naruto, "Nilai D untuk ukuran Uchiha itu memang tidak terlalu buruk, tapi jauh di bawah kata buruk."

"TEME! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan mulut kotormu itu?! Lagian, apa sih hubungannya nilaiku dengan Peraturan Uchiha-mu itu?!" seru Naruto dengan suara melengking.

"Mungkin aku akan berhenti bicara begini kalau kau juga mau mulai menggunakan otakmu," balas si pemilik kamar itu sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku-buku mereka, "…suatu saat kau akan jadi Uchiha, jadi aku hanya berjaga-jaga agar kau tidak memalukan nama keluarga kita."

Naruto terhenyak dengan mulut menganga selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia membalas dengan wajah bersemu merah,

"Si-siapa juga yang mau kawin denganmu, hah?!"

"'Kawin' dan 'nikah' itu beda, Dobe," balas pemuda berambut hitam itu, kembali menatap Naruto tepat di matanya, "Apa yang kita lakukan selama ini cukup untuk membuat kita masuk kategori pasangan yang telah 'kawin'. Tapi untuk menikah, kita butuh persetujuan dari banyak pihak."

Lagi-lagi pemuda bermata biru itu terhenyak dengan wajah semerah tomat, mulutnya terbuka tapi ia tak mampu bersuara.

"Hh, Tuhan…" Sasuke membuang napas setelah melihat keadaan tetangganya itu, "Kapan kau restui makhluk-Mu yang satu ini untuk bisa menggunakan otaknya?"

"TEMETEMETEME!" balas Naruto tanpa mengambil napas, "Aku mengerti maksudmu! Ta-tapi… tetap saja, 'kan-!"

"'Tetap saja' apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, tanpa bunyi. Ia lalu menutup mulutnya lagi dan membukanya lagi, tetap tanpa kata-kata, hanya mulutnya saja yang terbuka dan terkatup bagai ikan yang tengah menarik oksigen dalam air. Karena tak tahu harus membalas apa, akhirnya ia meremas kepalanya frustasi dan berseru,

"Iya, iya! Aku mau belajar denganmu…!"

"Hn."

"…demi anak-anak kita!" lanjut Naruto lagi, bercanda… tapi dengan wajah serius.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang terdiam sejenak, terpana. Akhirnya kedua bibirnya terbuka lagi dan pemuda pencinta biru ini berkata lagi dengan nada tak percaya,  
"Dobe… apa kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau lelaki itu tidak bisa hamil?"

"Aku ta-! Aaaaargh!! Cukup! Cukup!"

* * *

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx memandangi kertas-kertas hasil ujian di hadapannya. Angka enam menghiasi hampir semua lembar putih itu. Bukan, itu bukan miliknya, melainkan milik pemuda bermata biru yang tengah menatap serius padanya.

"Menurut yang kulihat… kau bagus di essay," kata Sasuke sambil tetap membaca-baca lembar jawaban itu, memunculkan sinar bahagia dari mata biru langit Naruto, "…tapi hancur di pilihan ganda," lanjutnya, menghancurkan sinar itu sekaligus.

"Nilai itu 'kan bukan segalanya, Teme!" bela Naruto, tidak rela dihina seperti itu terus-terusan.

"Hn. Kalau kau melakukan ujian, berarti kau sedang mendemonstrasikan kemampuan otakmu dalam memahami materi pelajaran atau tugas-tugas yang sudah di berikan. Hasil akhir sebenarnya bukan masalah, yang penting adalah isi otakmu..."

"Ya 'kan?" sempat ia berharap Sasuke bisa memahami apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Tapi, tetap saja yang akan tercatat dalam sejarah keluarga Uchiha itu nilai-nilaimu, Dobe," balas pemuda itu lagi.

"Aaargh, Teme! Belajar denganmu hanya akan membuatku gila!!"

"Gila?" Sasuke mengulang katanya, "Memang apa bedanya dengan saat kau 'belajar' setiap sore di kamarku ini, hah?"

"Beda! Biasanya aku mencatat dengan tenang tanpa gangguan mulut kotormu! Tidak seperti sekarang!"

Sasuke diam, rupa-rupanya ia kesal juga Naruto menganggap bantuannya sebagai gangguan. Padahal, ia mau menarik Naruto untuk belajar sampai sejauh ini karena benar-benar khawatir pada nilai-nilai pemuda itu. Ia tak berkata apa-apa, hanya memberikan Uchiha Death Glare™ pada Naruto. Itu cukup menyuarakan kemarahan Sasuke. Yap, biarpun telah bertahun-tahun bertemu tatapan maut Uchiha itu, Naruto tetap saja bergidik dibuatnya. Sasuke 'kan hanya tidak mau Naruto tidak naik kelas karena nilainya yang jelek? Meski ini masih semester satu sih…

"A-apa?!" balas Naruto dengan suara bergetar, tapi masih tidak mau kalah.

Sang Uchiha mencoba untuk tidak lagi peduli, ia hanya mendengus kesal sambil membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Aku sudah meminta beberapa soal lama dari Kakashi-sensei, untuk mengujimu. Aku mau mencari tahu kenapa nilai pilihan gandamu bisa jelek begitu," jelasnya. Sasukepun meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas bagian meja yang berada tepat di depan Naruto. Iapun melanjutkan lagi, "waktumu 2x60 menit."

Naruto diam sejenak. Menatap pada kertas-kertas itu dengan tatapan polos. Ia menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung, sebelum bertanya,  
"Ini… diapakan?"

Sasuke membuang napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala.  
"Ya ampun… Kenapa aku punya pacar se-dobe ini?"

"Te-!"

"KERJAKAN ITU SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

_**45 Minutes Later...**_

"Luangkan 20% dari keseluruhan waktumu. 10% untuk preview soal-soal ujianmu sebelum kau kerjakan, dan 10% berikut untuk memeriksa jawabanmu setelah kau kerjakan," ucap Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri terus sibuk menorehkan tinta ballpoint di atas kertas-kertasnya.

"Un," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Jawab soal-soal ujian secara strategis. Mulai dengan menjawab pertanyaan mudah yang kau ketahui, dan juga soal-soal yang memiliki poin tinggi. Sisakan soal yang sulit, dan yang memiliki nilai kecil untuk dikerjakan belakangan," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi, kedua mata onyx hitamnya tak beralih dari Naruto.

"Ng," balas Naruto lagi tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Cobalah untuk mengetahui jawaban yang harus dipilih dan ditebak. Abaikan jawaban yang memang sudah kau pastikan salah. Jangan menebak suatu pilihan jawaban kalau kau tidak tahu jawabannya secara pasti. Dan karena pilihan pertama jawabanmu biasanya benar, jangan menggantinya lagi, Dobe… kecuali kau yakin pada koreksimu itu."

"Um."

Mata onyx Sasuke lalu mendapati beberapa butir keringat yang mengalir turun di pipi berwarna karamel itu. Ketegangan tidak meninggalkan wajah Naruto. Sepasang mata biru langit itupun terus saja memancarkan rasa gugup. Apa ini penyebab nilainya yang jelek?

"Yang terpenting, tenanglah dan percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Kau juga harus waspada tapi tetap santai. Rasa gugup hanya akan membuat otak Dobemu semakin Dobe," kata pemuda itu akhirnya.

"B-bagaimana caranya orang bisa santai saat ujian, Teme?!" balas Naruto sengit.

Melihat ini, Sasuke malah menyeringai jahil sambil berucap,  
"Ingat wajahku."

Naruto terhenyak selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap ke kertas-kertas ujiannya dan membalas penuh arti,  
"Bukan santai, yang ada aku bisa muntah."

Sasuke terpaku sejenak mendengar ejekan itu. Yah, minimal ia tahu Naruto tidak bodoh-bodoh amat untuk bagian sarkasme.  
Pemuda inipun segera menarik kertas-kertas Naruto dan berkata dengan dingin dan penuh dendam,  
"Waktu habis."

"Heeeh?! Memang dua jam bisa secepat itu?!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil memberi tanda silang pada bagian jawaban yang masih kosong, "banyak yang salah, belum diisi."

"DASAR TEME!!" Naruto berseru frustasi.

* * *

Bulan masih sabit, tapi sinarnya telah cukup untuk menerangi tanah yang diselimuti malam. Waktu yang baik bagi para pencuri untuk menjarah. Waktu yang baik pula bagi Naruto untuk bisa memanjat sampai ke kamar Sasuke tanpa perlu membawa senter seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke!!" seru Naruto riang dari balkon besi sang Uchiha, "Aku siap belajar semalaman!!"

Tak lupa ia menunjukkan ransel oranye-nya, yang telah berisi dengan perlengkapan yang cukup untuk seseorang yang ingin camping... Naruto seakan lupa kamarnya hanya berjarak semeter dari kamar Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu semalaman?" balas Sasuke setelah terdiam sejenak melihat persiapan pemuda dengan kulit berwarna karamel itu.

"Lho? …besok kan ujian?" balas Naruto memastikan, sikap Sasuke membuatnya sangsi bahwa besok memang hari senin, hari ujian. Ia lalu menambahkan, "Sudah jadi kebiasaanku buat belajar semalaman!"

"...astaga" balas pemuda berambut hitam di depannya, "Pantas nilai ujianmu selalu jelek!"

"Hah? Kenapa? Apanya yang salah?"

"Jangan pernah pakai sistem SKS!"

"SKS? SKS apanya, Teme?"

"Sistem Kerja Semalam, Dobe! Kau tidak boleh begadang di malam ujian, justru kau harus istirahat sebaik-baiknya!"

Naruto merenggut, dengan bibir manyunnya itu ia membalas, "...padahal aku sudah pamit dari rumah, mau menginap di sini… sudah terlanjur, jadi biarkan aku tidur di sini ya? Ya? Ya?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Hanya sejenak. Karena setelahnya, seringaian iblis muncul di wajah berkulit putih susu itu.

"Boleh saja," katanya, "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kau bisa pergi ke sekolah besok."

"Eh?"

"Bisa-bisa kau harus istirahat di rumah beberapa hari karena tidak bisa berjalan," balas Sasuke.

Naruto terpaku, butuh lebih dari lima detik bagi otaknya untuk bisa memahami kata-kata pemuda itu,

"T-Te-Teme MESUM!!"

Secepat kilat, juga tanpa terjatuh, ia menyebrang kembali ke balkonnya. Tak lupa dan menutup pintu kacanya keras-keras, juga menguncinya segera.

Sasuke masih berdiri di balkonnya sendiri, memandangi balkon tetangga tercintanya itu. Sebuah senyum tulus muncul di wajahnya,  
"...dasar Dobe."

* * *

"…ruto, Naruto, bangun sayang!" Kushina mengelus pipi anaknya, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Nnh… biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi 'ma…" balas pemuda itu malas, sambil kembali bergelung dalam selimut oranye miliknya.

"Kau ini…" balas Kushina sambil menghela napas, "Sasuke sudah menunggumu di depan!"

Satu detik berlalu dalam keheningan.

Dua detik....

Tiga detik.

"…heh?!"

* * *

"Ya ampun Teme! Weker di rumahmu kecepatan satu jam, apa?!" seru Naruto sambil menarik tempat duduknya di sisi meja makan. Ya, pada siapa lagi ia berseru kalau bukan pada Sasuke? Pemuda stoic yang sudah berseragam lengkap ini tengah sarapan di dapur keluarga Naruto. Jangan heran, Sasuke memang seperti anak kedua bagi Kushina dan Minato di sini. Karena itu, keributan kecil semacam ini juga sudah jadi biasa di rumah mereka... ataupun rumah Sasuke.

"Hn. Asal kau tahu saja, setiap ujian sebaiknya kau datang lebih cepat, dengan persiapan yang matang," Sasuke menggigit dan mengunyah toast-nya sebelum melanjutkan, "...jangan lupa bawa semua alat tulis yang dibutuhkan, supaya kau tetap bisa konsentrasi tanpa harus sibuk meminjam sana sini sebelum ujian."

Naruto tak langsung membalas. Ia juga mengambil roti panggang yang siap untuk menjadi korban perutnya itu, sambil mengingat-ingat semua nilai yang didapatkan oleh Sasuke. Roti itu tak langsung masuk ke dalam perutnya. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu...

"Ne, Teme," panggilnya pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, "kau... kau melakukan itu semua di setiap tes? Semua yang kau beritahu beberapa hari lalu? Dan yang tadi itu?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya selama beberapa detik. Akhirnya pemuda itupun menyambar tas hitamnya, sambil tetap memegang roti panggangnya,

"Ayo berangkat, Teme!"

* * *

Soal-soal telah dibagikan, dan Naruto memandangi kertas ujiannya dalam diam. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pipinya lagi. Ia pun mencoba menenangkan diri sambil mengingat-ingat semua saran yang sudah diberikan oleh Sasuke.

**Pertama, belajar untuk ujian sebaiknya mulai dilakukan minimal seminggu sebelum ujian itu….  
**Mission completed.

**Kedua, kalau bisa, luangkan 20% dari keseluruhan waktumu. 10% untuk preview soal-soal ujianmu sebelum kau kerjakan, dan 10% berikut untuk memeriksa jawabanmu setelah kau kerjakan.  
**OK, itu sebentar.

**Ketiga, jawab soal-soal ujian secara strategis. Mulai dengan menjawab pertanyaan mudah yang kau ketahui, dan juga soal-soal yang memiliki poin tinggi. Sisakan soal yang sulit, dan yang memiliki nilai kecil untuk dikerjakan belakangan.  
**Ini juga nanti, saat sudah mulai mengerjakan soal.

**Keempat, cobalah untuk mengetahui jawaban yang harus dipilih dan ditebak. Abaikan jawaban yang memang sudah kau pastikan salah. Jangan menebak suatu pilihan jawaban kalau kau tidak tahu jawabannya secara pasti. Dan karena pilihan pertama jawabanmu biasanya benar, jangan menggantinya lagi, Dobe… kecuali kau yakin pada koreksimu itu…  
**Aaargh! Sama!

**Kelima, jangan SKS…**  
Iya, aku sudah tidur semalaman gara-gara si Teme itu!

**Keenam… **

'**Yang terpenting, tenanglah dan percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Kau juga harus waspada tapi tetap santai.  
Rasa gugup hanya akan membuat otak Dobemu semakin Dobe.'**

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, memandang pemuda yang tengah menatap serius kertas ujiannya itu. Terlalu serius, sepertinya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari adanya pandangan dua mata biru yang terus tertuju ke arahnya.

_'Ingat wajahku.'_

Sebuah senyum muncul di bibir pemuda pirang ini, ia berkata dalam hati...

Aku tidak bisa santai kalau mengingat wajahmu Teme, yang ada aku aku malah tidak bisa konsentrasi!

Iapun mulai membuka lembar soalnya.

OK. Demi Uchiha!

* * *

"Hwaaaah!!" seru Naruto senang, "93, 89, 96, 90, dan 92! Astaga! Baru kali ini aku bisa mencapai nilai seperti ini!"

"…tumben Tuhan berpihak padamu, Naruto..." Komen Kiba sambil terpana. Biasanya Naruto justru jadi bahan perbandingan dan juga olok-olokan dengan nilainya. Yap, nilai mereka memang tidak jauh berbeda... tapi itu dulu.

"Hahaha! Siapa dulu! Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku ini pintar!" Naruto berkoar, "Kau dengar itu, Teme?!"

Tak ada balasan.

Naruto memandangi kekasihnya yang tengah duduk terpaku memandang nilai-nilainya.

"…Teme? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"82, 76, 91, 83, dan 79…" Shikamaru membaca nilai-nilai Sasuke, "tumben kau dapat nilai begitu, Sasuke."

Sasuke masih terus terpaku tanpa ekspresi.

Mana ia sangka justru dia orang pertama yang menorehkan lembar hitam pada sejarah keluarga Uchiha?

Kini otaknyapun menemukan poin tambahan untuk semua tips ujiannya, poin ketujuh yang terus saja berulang di dalam kepalanya.

**Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu saat ujian, fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu sendiri.**

**-  
Fin  
-**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

Nyehehe...

Gomen kalo masih ada typo, udah ngantuk, tapi teteup dilanjutin, nggak tahu kapan lagi bisa menculik handphone Oto-san buat disambung ke kompi kayak gini... T^T

.

.

Megu persembahkan untuk semua author dan reader yang kelas tiga!

**Freiya Snowdrops**, **Nazuki Kyouru**, **Sefa-sama**, **Lovely Lucifer**, **dilia shiraishi**, **Shia Ryuka**, **kakaichi**, **Blackpappillon**, **Shizuka Dairhyooga**,** Kristi Tamagochi**, **Ai Shirohime**, **d'Moja-Moja**, juga untuk** The Other** yang tidak disebutkan... Gomen, saya nggak tahu... TT^TT

(kalo tercatat trus ternyata nggak, gomen juga... Saya cuma nebak-nebak soalnya... TT_TT)

Pokoknya untuk semua yang akan ujian kelulusan...

Saya doakan dari jauh.

Semoga keberuntungan, keberanian dan kepandaian mendatangi kalian! XD -dilempar- Emang siapa yang mau perang?!

**Megu doakan minna lulus... amin!**

.

.

.

Review? ^^


End file.
